


Helping His Husband Cope

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [528]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Patrick watches his husband closely for signs of fatigue from work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 November 2016  
> Word Count: 159  
> Prompt: heal  
> Summary: Patrick watches his husband closely for signs of fatigue from work.   
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this one, but it's what the muses needed to write. It feels vaguely clichéd, and I'm not comfortable with that.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Patrick watches his husband closely for signs of fatigue from work. The unspoken rules about homosexuality within the boys club of the police force are officially frowned upon, but still exist nonetheless. Because of that, James has had to work twice as hard as any of the other detectives around him. This hasn't changed from Baltimore to New York, though Patrick notes that James didn't have to go through any time as a beat cop in New York. That has certainly helped keep James' stress down a bit. There is already a list of cops that Patrick knows James would rather not work with unless absolutely necessary. Most of them are veterans on the force and display the macho bravado that he despises. Thankfully none of them have done more than make a few snide comments, most of which James ignores. As long as things stay relatively low key, Patrick knows that James will go far in his career.


End file.
